


Bird-watching and Sparks

by AngrenKun



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 Years Later (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Will Be Boys, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Fluff, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Unrequited Love, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrenKun/pseuds/AngrenKun
Summary: Stanley falls in love with Bill but can't find the right word to describe it until he talks with Richie about their crushes. Stan relies on Richie to keep his secret and the same goes for Stan. However, Stan moves away before the rest of the losers club. After 10 years pass by, he meets up with one of his favorite authors at a convention center during their tour. A sudden wash of a familiar fizzling sensation entered his stomach once interacting with the author. Three years pass and he ends up hooking up with the author.Stan gets a call from Mike asking him to return back to Derry for a special reunion. Stan arrives at a chinese restaurant where the gang is. The only problem is that he now recognizes the author.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bird-watching and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic hhhgggjk  
sorry if anything seems weird or off or just plain bad
> 
> -the author!!!

Stanley opened the book that was titled "The Bird-Watcher" and turned to the page that was bookmarked. He crossed his leg where his left leg was on his knee and there was room between his right leg and his left "knee-pit." The library was mostly empty during the late afternoon so it was a perfect spot for Stan to read at this time. He let his hand go under the hard, leather cover as he read, feeling the distressed wooden table under the back of his hand. The window next to him let a golden flood of light wash over him and his book. The dirty blonde locks curled up against the left-hand side of his forehead were illuminated by the warm ray of sun. His eggnog sweater-vest absorbed the warmth, making Stan feel more comfortable. He turned the page and started on chapter 11 in his book. He let his hand trace the engraving on the cover as he read. The faint sound of the library’s old doors could be heard. The creaking of the floor boards continued to get closer until Stan could see a pair of black and white sneakers in the corner of his eye. He placed his bookmark in place and looked up to the figure only to be greeted with the face of Bill. Stan let out a soft sigh and closed the book, letting his fingers trace the dents of the leather on the cover.  
  
”What is it, Bill?” Stan asked with a hint of annoyance in the back of his throat. Bill’s face was smeared with a smile.  
  
”W-w-wanna go to t-the park w-with the rest of t-the g-gang?” Bill managed to get out. Stan’s thumb rubbed the engraving of the book before letting out a sigh. A small chuckle broke the sigh and Stan put the book into his book bag.  
  
”Yeah,” Stan softly murmured,”Of course.”  
  
Bill’s grin quickly turned as bright as the sun. Bill grabbed Stan’s hand, forcing Stan to get up and grab his backpack. Both of the boys rushed out of the library and got on their bikes. Bill arrived before Stan. Stan let his bike engrave the soft soil and separate the vibrant green grass. Bill parked his bike up against the large oak tree that was grown near the bench where a pair of two boys were bickering.  
  
”That’s disgusting! Shut up!” A loud, high-pitched yell from the shorter boy with a cast around one of his arms rang inside Stan’s ears. He crossed his arms and looked at the two with annoyance filling his eyes. Bill was already behind the two whereas Stan was keeping his distance.  
  
”Nothing more but a small candy bar, matey!” A response from the slightly taller boy with glasses was set in a comedic tone. He was holding a candy bar that he just dropped on the ground. The awful pirate impression made Stan’s eye roll. He turned his head towards Bill’s bike. He observed the trees dents. A small engraving of an “B + S” could be seen just above Bill’s bike. Stan’s eyes shifted upwards to observe the large amounts of leaves that were stuck to the massive oak’s branches. His pupils traced the light that crept through the leaves. The voices from the boys began to distract Stan. He focused back on the group.  
  
”EWWW THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING!” Eddie screamed out in absolute horror and disgust. Richie was threatening to eat it.  
  
”IT’S CALLED THE FIVE SECOND RULE FOR A REASON!” Richie taunted. He shoved the candy bar into his mouth. Eddie’s face scrunched up. Richie stuck his tongue out at Eddie, making Eddie push him away as Richie came closer. Stan watched the scene happen without a care. Stan noticed Bill’s stance. Bill had his weight shifted to his left side of his body. His right leg was bent and toe of his sneaker dug slightly into the ground. His left elbow was straight and tense. Stan noticed Bill’s face was a mixture of boredom and annoyance, almost like he was spacing out mid-bickering of the two boys to his side sitting on the bench. Stan stepped up to Bill’s side and looked at Bill’s face. Stan nudged Bill’s arm with Stan’s elbow. A small smirk formed on Stan’s face before quickly disappearing and letting his head hang as he picked up some dirt with his shoe. Bill looked over at Stan and put his hand on Stan’s shoulder. He pushed Stan a little and Stan’s attention went back to Bill. Stan could feel the back of his neck warm and his heartbeat get faster. He hadn’t realized how close he was to Bill. Bill looked back at the two boys on the bench he was leaning on. The two were still in each other's personal spaces and bickering. Bill softly clicked his tongue before getting the two boys attention.

“Are y-yuh-you t-two done y-yet?” Bill complained with a tint of annoyance shading his emotion. Eddie pushed Richie off of himself. Richie had a playful look of pain on his face: exaggerated and clearly sarcastic. Bill cleared his throat right before Richie spoke.

“Why'd you invite us here anyways, Dip-brough?” Richie wondered with a condescending undertone to add to his humorous yet silent ongoing conversation.

“Yeah. Why?” Eddie placed himself into the conversation and seconded Richie’s question. Eddie was known to repeat what Richie said, especially questions.

“T-to gather yuh-you g-g-guys up so w-we can go to the ar-arcade.” Stan glanced up to Bill. He could a twinkle in Bill’s eyes that showered Stan an overwhelming flood of joy that crept into the very deep parts of his heart. Stan’s cheeks began to be speckled with a rosey pink color and he tore his gaze off of Bill to look at the rusting on the iron support on the beige colored bench.

“Arcade? Seriously?” A mix of both excitement and sarcastic snobbiness crept through into the frame-eyed boy’s response.

“Cool! But how long are you planning on us to say since my mom really doesn't appreciate it if I stay out past 6 and she'd kill me if she were to find out I was hanging out with you guys but definitely if she found out-” Eddie was cut off his rant.

“Only an h-h-hour h-hopefully.”

“An hour?” Stan responded with a kind of flabbergasted expression. He saw Bill nod,and he softened his expression. Knowing how quickly time could fly, Stan wouldn't be surprised if they stayed in the arcade for three hours. Bill looked at Stan with a great smile stuck onto his face.

“D-don’t w-worry! I h-have a watch!”

Bill proceeded to show off a watch with charcoal colored straps and well taken care of clock face to Stan. Stan peeked at the watch and drew his attention back to Bill, childishly smirking. The two boys looked at each other and back at Bill.

“Alright, sure,” Richie let the words roll out of his mouth with a sort of comedic coolness getting on it. Eddie’s irises cornered his eye as he glanced at the other boy on the bench like a signal that he agrees.

Bill turned his head over to Stan and was resisting a small smile to form. He quickly flashed Stan with a large smile before jogging over to his bike. Stan looked down at his shoes for a second before walking over to his bike. He undid the brake on the bike and hopped onto the leather seat with a bit of a struggle. He saw the others already begin to leave the park. He followed after them with a quick pace that eventually led to him riding up to where Bill was. Stan looked over at Bill. His hair was lightly coated in the sun's rays. Stan could outline the strands of hair that stuck out of Bill’s neat hairstyle. Stan could see the bits of light trickling through onto Bill’s plaid patterned overshirt that was completely unbuttoned and his striped t-shirt as he rode. He traced Bill’s outline of his slightly bruised knuckles. Stan looked away so he could pay attention onto the parking lot the group went into.

* * *

Eddie slid off of his bike and was careful to not do any risky moves where he could fall. Stan watched as Richie held out his arm behind Eddie’s back just in case Eddie were to fall. Eddie turned around and lightly grabbed Richie’s forearm to push it down slightly. Richie let his arm hang to his side before switching places with Eddie and letting his other arm wrap around the smaller boy’s neck in an attempt to be annoying. A small curl of the bambi eyed boy’s mouth let a chuckle escaped from his tongue. Stan watched as Bill park his bike on the bike rail. Stan followed up behind the brown haired boy as he walked into the arcadel where the two other boys have already entered.

The lighting became more dark but the bright lights from the many machines were as clear as a red balloon floating next to a vibrantly white colored wall. Stan could see the pair of boys that arrived before them were already attracted to a “Mortal Kombat” game that was tucked neatly next to a “Street Fighter 2” machine in the front of the building.

Stan looked over at Bill only to feel the other boy tug at his cloudy gray, polyester shirt that fit snugly on him. Bill pointed at an arcade machine that had a brightly colored title called “X-Men.” Bill turned his head to meet eye to eye with Stan.

“D-Do you wanna play it?”

The enthusiasm of his words made Stan’s eyes widen and the corner of his mouth curl upwards. The half smirk let a bit of his top row teeth peek through. A small and inaudible huff was let out.

“Yeah,” he said, _“Of Course.”_

A sound of a quarter being inserted into an arcade machine came from Bill’s half of the game. The button labelled with start was pressed by Stan and Bill accidentally placed his hand there too. The sudden touch gave a heat wave up Stan’s neck. The brightly colored game started up into the character selection screen. Stan chose Frost and Bill chose Wolverine. The game threw the two players into the first round. Stan was figuring out the controls whereas Bill caught on quickly with the instructions. The game progressed through the levels.

Stan loses a life near the end of round 4. He goes to put in more tokens but he realizes that he ran out. His widened eyes relaxes as he lets out a sigh.

“No more tokens and I gotta use the bathroom. Continue without me, my dear brethren,” Stan mourned with a medieval accent at the end.

“O-Okay. I-I can get y-yuh-you more t-tokens if y-you want,” Bill offered.

“That'd be quite chivalrous of you, my dear boy. Please continue on your quest and get me those coins where we can continue our quest together since you're absolutely losing.”

Bill rolled his eyes sarcastically and a smirk rolled onto his face. Stan pushed his hands into his pockets and sulked towards the bathroom. Stan observed that the sign to the male’s restroom was slightly worn and two screws were clearly rusty. Stan opened the door with his sleeves, cautious of any germs that might've been sitting on the handle.

As the door cracked open, a strong waft of _ the bathroom smell _ came flooding into Stan’s nose. He looked around the dirty bathroom with nostalgic memories coming back into his mind. The urinals were placed upon the left wall with rust creeping up on the exposed areas of the pipes and around the drain. Many phallic and profantic vandalizations were plastered against the now creamy white color of the urinals’ walls’ outside. The sinks occupied the corner where it wasn't visible when you first go into the bathroom. The edges of the mirror looked surprisingly dirty, and the sinks had many stains (some of which were too questionable to even mention through eye contact with some of the other boys that would enter at some unlikely times). Dirt and grime was visible on the mirror and some absolutely _ terrible _ human beings decided to paint the mirror with phallic images. The stalls were separated in a way that the stalls themselves were close enough but left small gaps in between the stalls. A couple of idiots actually began to stuff the gaps with items that were _ very _questionable to have if they were teenagers. Some stains were left as a result of the incident.

Stan sighed at the sight of the ruined yet beautiful bathroom that he stood in. He entered the stall that was closest to the only exit and admired some of the graffiti. A large R+E was written in messy yet legible handwriting right above the toilet. Multiple other pairings were drawn all over the stall’s walls. A phrase that started with “Bev is a” had a large scribble next to it with words saying “good person” right after the large mess of blue marker. Stan looked over at his first attempt of bathroom vandalism. The words “I'm jewish” was spelled out with very messy lettering. In Stan’s defense, he _ really _ had to go that day. A couple of comments pointed out how terrible his handwriting was. One comment had an arrow pointing towards the phrase with the words “Flamer” being directed at it. Stan sat down on the toilet seat and reached into his vest pocket. He pulled out a red and a blue marker. He wrote an S on the left stall wall with the red marker and a B with the blue marker next to the S but with a gap in between the letters. He first wrote a plus with the blue marker and then went over the plus with the red marker. His hands eagerly put the markers safely back into his vest pocket and crossed his arms as he looked at the hideous artworks on the stall’s walls. His head eventually turned back to his freshly made vandalism. A small swarm of pridefulness entered inside his heart before quickly being overrun by giddiness and playfulness. His body turned quickly from side to side as in a little dance. His wide grin slowly devolved into a small smile. In this act of a petty crime, Stan distracted himself from actually _ using _said bathroom for his own benefit. He quickly regretted not going sooner since he was rushing to pull his pants down before he embarrassed himself for the rest of the day.

Stan washed his hands off in the weirdly stained sinks. He turned the faucet off and realized that there weren't any paper towels at the station. He groaned as he went back into the stall he was previously in and pulled some T.P out to dry his hands. At this moment, he heard the door open and two people could be heard giggling. They entered the stall right next to him. Stan threw the now wet toilet paper into the toilet. He heard clothes being ruffled and immediately began to redden. He exited the bathroom with a much quicker pace than when he entered. He threw his hands upon his face and let them drag down to their original positions. He turned his body over to where Bill would be except he noticed that Bill seemed to have left his post. There was now a small boy playing at the game they were just at. His head drifted to the two rowdy boys and, low and behold, Bill was leaning up against the boys’ arcade game. Stan had a quick fizzing of jealousy bubble up inside his stomach before crossing his arms. He wanted to turn on his heels and enter the bathroom again and _ sulk _ and be childishly _ petty _ . Instead, his body began to drift towards the rest of the other boys’ bodies. He stared at Bill, who was getting quite interested in the match. Stan inched closer to Bill and let himself get right before the slightly smaller boy’s shoes. Bill turned his head to face Stan. Bill’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth curled into a small yet great smile. Stan could feel his cheeks being painted lightly with the color of blush. His ears heated up. It was that smile that made Stan so crazy. That _ damned _smile.

“B-Back from y-yuh-your side quest, k-knight?” Bill threw out to continue the inside joke.

Stan's already narrowed eyebrows shifted back into a more neutral position. An unnoticeable smile to Stan was creeping on Stan’s face. “Yes and I would like to have my golden coins of entertainment, please.” Stan playfully demanded.

Bill searched his front pocket and pulled out four tokens. Stan let his hand go in front of him and Bill sprinkled the tokens into Stan’s offering hand. The sudden chill of the tokens sent a silent shiver up Stan’s arm. His eyes drifted up to Bill’s. A wash of yearning was painted over Stan’s pupils. He outlined the separated parts of Bill’s hair and traced the areas of how the neon lights hit Bill’s face with his eyes. He seemed to be in heaven for exactly 7 seconds. The desperate want to hug Bill for no reason was beginning to settle into his bones. The _ need _ to grab Bill, touch Bill, without any reason was immeasurable. He just wanted to feel Bill to let his mind settle on the fact that his crush was in fact a _ real _human being.

His drifting eventually had reality hitting back when he finally overheard Richie and Eddie’s playful fighting.

“You suck, Eds!” Richie exclaimed with laughter following right after.

“Yeah? If I suck, then how do you keep getting damaged so easily!” Eddie retorted with competitiveness overrunning his statement.

“It's because I'm tired after fucking your mom all night-”

“SHUT UP! NO YOU DIDN'T!”

“Oh yeah? Then ask her about last night. I bet you could hear-”

“OHHH MY _ GOD _, RICHIE!”

“THAT'S _ EXACTLY _ WHAT YOUR MOM SAID LAST NIGHT-”

“I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Eddie eventually lost to Richie in the end. Stan and Bill watched at the loud fighting in both the game and in real life with their bodies being close but not close enough. Their elbows might've bumped into each other at some point and Bill might've rested his head on Stan’s shoulder but everything was distant yet _ so close together that it burned into Stan’s skin. _

The boys grouped back together and went outside. The sky was _ obviously _darker than before they entered.

“Shit, Bill! How long has it been?” Richie’s tone seemed comedic but there was a hint of concern that covered the edges of his statement. Bill looked at his watch.

“I-It’s only b-been around wuh-o-one h-hour and-a-and 15 m-minutes.” Bill hurried the words from out of his mouth in a way to respond quickly enough to defend himself.

“Oh god! What time is it? My mom is going to have me killed if we don't hurry up! Oh my jesus! This is the end of the line for Eddie Kaspbrak the germaphobe-” Eddie’s lips moved faster than his thoughts.

Stan peeked over Bill's shoulder to read Bill’s watch.

“Relax, it's only 5:15. Also, your mom seems a bit abusive, Eds,” Stan tried to calm down the very expressive ranter.

“Oh thank fuck! I thought my mom was gonna skin me alive!” Stan’s eyes narrowed slightly in concern for his short companion.

“Yikes…” Richie pulled Eddie close to him with the inside of his elbow around Eddie’s neck. Eddie let his head rest on Richie’s chest. Richie's eyes widened and a small wash of blush was painted lightly on his cheeks.

Stan looked over at Bill who was fixing his overshirt to fit nicely on his body. The overshirt fell behind Bill’s forearms as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Bill let his head drift upwards to meet with Stan’s eyes before turning towards the other boys. He opened his mouth and paused for a second.

“Hey, d-do you guys w-wanna s-sleep over at m-my house tuh-tonight? At 7 maybe?”

Richie looked over at Eddie who was squinting his eyes. It was like he was thinking a bit, maybe even planning something. Eddie glanced over at Richie and let out a repressed sigh underneath his breath.

“I'll see if I can sneak out more quietly this time, Bill. If I you don't see early, then don't expect me to be coming.”

Richie let a smile creep over his face as he let his head drift downwards to the ground. Eddie turned his head over to face Richie. Stan scoots closely to Bill’s side.

“I'm coming, Bill,” Stan reassured.

“Yeah me too. Expect me bringing a horror movie to scare the shit out of you virgins,” Richie’s quip got a sigh and a grin out of Bill.

* * *

Stan fastened his collar to his blue-and-white striped pajama top. He fiddled with the white, plastic buttons for a bit. He placed the toothpaste back onto the small soap dish with rose patterns and gold leaf around the edges that was positioned next to the sink. He left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. He grabbed at his pair of navy blue and white sneakers. He pushed his feet into the shoes and tightly tied the shoelaces together. He got up and went out into the hallway. His mother met him in the living room. She was fixing her short, blonde hair into place as Stan walked in. She turned her head to look at where the footsteps’ sounds ended. She turned on her heel to let her body face her son.

“All ready now, are we? Wait, there's something you forgot-” The tall and round woman went into Stan’s room and entered the living room again with a body pillow in baby blue covers. Stan groaned.

“Do I seriously need it, mom?” Stan crossed his arms.

“Of course, sweetie, it helps you sleep. Plus, you can share it with your friends too. It's quite the steal you deserve.”

A small smirk came across Stan’s face as his mom stretched the pillow in front of her. He took the pillow with slight hesitation and held it close to his body. The 5”10 woman that was his mother gave him a peck on his forehead, her painted lips curling up in a small smile lovingly. Her short blonde hair bounced as she turned to enter the door for the both of them to leave.

* * *

Stan’s mother arrived near the front of Bill’s house and parked. Her white bolero folded at her elbows as she goodbye kissed Stan’s cheek. Her short and painted nails tightly gripped Stan’s chin as his mother’s voice pitched higher.

“Have a goodnight, sugar buns! I love you so-so-so-so much, you cutie!”

Stan chuckled as he pushed away his mom and opened the passenger side’s door.

“Love you too.”

He watched on the sidewalk as his mom’s car scurried off into the night. He rotated his position to where he could face his friend’s home. The night breeze closely swept by Stan, leaving shivers going up his spine. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the front door. He heard arguing of muffled and high-pitched voices. He leaned in closer but the door swung wide open. At the other side was Bill. He was in flamingo colored sweatpants and a mint t-shirt with an outline of a smiley face decal plastered in the middle of it. Both of the boys looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Bill began to smile brightly. Bill went in to hug Stan as Stan tightly clenched the body pillow that was placed inside his hands. Stan could feel his neck heat up. Bill pushed Stan a little bit with both of his hands on Stan’s shoulders.

“So glad you came! I was getting worried!” Bill exclaimed effortlessly. Stan noticed how Bill didn't stutter once. Stan’s face had a wide smile plastered onto it.

“I was hoping I could get here on time but sorry for making you wait,” Stan replied with a softer voice. He fiddled with the creases on the body pillow as he hung his head. He felt his shoulder get grabbed and looked back up again. Bill was trying to keep back a smile.

“I-It’s fine! Just c-come in.”

* * *

Eddie started to count his pills for the night. Richie peered over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Didn't you tell your mom about how those are ‘gazebos?’” Richie waited for a quick and annoyed response.

“Yeah but some of these I actually need. I have sleeping issues where I lay in bed without falling asleep for a couple of hours so I take two pills each night. I need to take inventory everyday just in case I didn't put my pills in for the week,” Eddie explained. Richie’s playful grin grew more into a small frown. He went back onto focusing on the VHS tape in his hands. It was “Friday the 13th” and he dragged his thumb on the sides of it.

“_ Sorry _.”

The apology was in a soft voice. Eddie turned around to see that Richie, the loud and obnoxious boy that he absolutely hated yet loved, was regretting his actions. It wasn't the first time he apologized but it was the first where it was a problem so small to Eddie but a problem large enough to apologize for to Richie. Eddie quickly turned back to his pill case and shut the lid to the far right. He let his fingers cover the small indents that was left on the plastic container.

“It's alright. You didn't know.”

Richie's thumb stopped. He looked at Eddie with his pupils nearing the corner of his eyes. He blinked twice before fully turning his head to face Eddie. Eddie was still observing the transparent, purple pill case. Eddie's pupils quickly met with Richie’s. Eddie's fingers stopped feeling the imperfections of the container. For a second, time seemed to stop. The knocking from the door snapped the two back into reality. Simultaneously, they forgot about the world. Both got up from the table to inspect the greeting.

* * *

Stan walked into the house right after Bill did. Stan was holding his pillow so tightly and unknowingly that he only realized  _ now  _ that he was gripping onto it for dear life. He let the body pillow hang over his shoulders as the boys met up together in the living room. Bill had already dragged out multiple blankets and loads of pillows. Bill looked at the others as he stood in front of the supplies.

“Pillowfort?”

There was a pause. The other boys looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Bill looked at them with a very confused expression. 

Bill picked up a couple of blankets and moved the coffee table towards the couch. Stan started to form the shape of the soon-to-be pillowfort with the pillows provided. Richie grabbed as the VHS player and plugged it into the TV that was now transferred to the carpeted floor. Eddie was helping Bill with placing the blankets. Richie was the first to get into the pillowfort. He put the VHS tape that he was holding into the slot of the VHS player.

“You pussies better get in here before I press play!” Richie snuggled under the pillowfort waiting for his friends to congregate to the spot where he was. The next one to enter the pillowfort was Stan.

Stan put the body pillow in front of Richie and laid down beside him. Eddie entered quickly after with his pill case being put beside him when he laid to the left of Richie. Bill was the last of the four to enter. He placed himself next to Stan and started to snug closer once Richie pressed start on the player. A choppy animation of blood pouring came over the player screen. Stan immediately pulled out his book.

* * *

Eddie jumped at the scream from another kill in the movie. He dug his face into Richie’s shoulders.

“It's not  _ that  _ bad, Eds. It's just some practical effects,” Richie tried to reassure the smaller, brunette boy. However, the boy still kept his place. After the screaming stopped, Eddie’s shoulders slowly became less tense. His grip on Richie’s “wack” t-shirt loosened and his hand fell onto the pillow. Eddie shifted his head to peek at the TV. The frame went back to the group of survivors left in the movie. They just started to open bottles of alcohol. Eddie still kept close to Richie. Richie blushed a bit at how long Eddie had been positioned so close to him. He hadn't realized it until they were 30 minutes into the movie. His hand fell upon Eddie’s shoulder as a way to keep the kid reassured that he was there.

Stan was half-way through chapter 16 in his book. He would've gone a lot faster if he wasn't so interested in the book. The sudden movement of Bill leaping closer to Stan had made Stan lose his place on the page. He turned to look at Bill who was smiling and rubbing the middle space of his eyebrows. It appeared that yet another scare got one of the boys again. Stan was enchanted by the way Bill’s lips curled ever so slightly upwards and how he could see his top row of teeth so perfectly despite the dim lighting. He caught himself staring and forced his head to look back at the book. He peeked from the corner of his eyes at times to check on him.

Eddie opened the lid from his pill case with an S on it. He grabbed at the two yellow tablets and swallowed them. He heard another scream from the protagonist as they discovered more bodies. He closed the open lid shut and shifted himself where his head was on the pillow. Richie yawned as he let his head rest in his right palm. The movie was about to end. He looked over at Eddie who was already sleeping. He let himself go closer to the floor and snuggle up besides Eddie. His arm draped over Eddie’s waist and his eyes closed. 

Bill was already fast asleep on Stan’s shoulder. Stan tried his best with turning pages and not moving Bill. It was like a dog pushing itself into your side so it could sleep. Sure, you could _easily _move the dog to where you're comfortable but _would you really? _The slight movements made Stan anxious. The room fell silent once the credits ended. Stan was left there in the darkness’s hands and he felt his heart pounding. The pounding soon was the only sound he could hear for a long period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeee, okay so-  
it's been awhile since i've updated this fic.  
i still have the outline and the beginning of the second chapter but i've actually lost interest in this fandom quite a bit to the point i don't even like to interact with other fans. obviously, IT (2017 and 2019) really shaped me as a person and it helped a lot with keeping me happy. i loved the experience but i've lost complete interest in the movies and the fandom. 
> 
> i know i promised for another update back in january but i seriously don't have the motivation or interest to scrap together chapter two. so sorry for empty promises but please don't attack me. thank you and hopefully you understand.
> 
> -goose (july 3rd, 2020)


End file.
